


Sometimes they cheat

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal, Audience, Body Modification, Bottom!Stiles, Collar, Dildos, Filmed, Fingering, Forced Nudity, Invisibility, Invisible Lover, Lies, M/M, Master Tech, Mind Control, Multi, Not Caught, Other, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Self Fucking, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Stocking - Freeform, Top!Derek, Top!Liam, Ultimatums, Verse!Derek, body control, bottom!Derek, leash, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Liam has lusted after Derek’s ass for months now, but he stayed away because he knew that Stiles and Derek were a thing.  But now, now he’s figured out that Stiles is the bottom and they’re letting Derek’s glorious ass go to waste.  Liam can’t tolerate that and must fix this situation!





	1. Wasted Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Commissioner 1 for this.

“Why are you waiting out here?” Liam frowned as he walked up to the group as they stood out away from Derek’s loft, all of them huddled near Scott’s car.   
  
“They’re at it again.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Again, fuck.” Liam sighed, he hated that they were practically rubbing his nose in the fact that Stiles was up there fucking Derek.  It was bad enough when Derek wore those low cut jeans to the meetings, but this?  Seriously?  He sighed, he had to say something about this.   
  
“Liam…?” Scott frowned as he watched Liam turn towards the building.   
  
“I’m going to say something.” Liam started towards the building.   
  
“Can you tell them to spray something when they’re done!?” Theo yelled with a laugh.  Liam simply nodded as he left the group and went up the elevator to Derek’s floor.  Technically this was Derek’s building, as in he owned it, but still… Liam’s mind started to wander as he got closer to Derek’s loft, the smells and sounds of them having sex starting to flood his senses.   
  
‘At least I’ll see what Derek looks like with a dick in that ass….’ Liam sighed to himself as he rode the elevator and got out in Derek’s living room.  Not there.  He scented the air and followed the smell to Derek’s bedroom.  He walked in, and was instantly presented with Derek’s naked backside.  Wait…. What?   
  
Derek was standing.  Derek was naked.  There was nothing in Derek’s ass.  Derek was topping Stiles…. Derek was topping!?   
  
“C-Can we help you?” Stiles panted, being fucked on his back.   
  
“S… Scott wants you to make sure to spray the place so they can’t smell anything.”   
  
“Oh…” Stiles looked thoughtful.  “We’ll do that… a… fuck…” Stiles panted.  “Fuck right there…” He took himself in hand, jerking his cock off as he rode Derek.  “Fuck me … fuck me… fuck… yes…” Liam fled the room, running down the hall and running to the first room he could see the door open on and rushed to the bathroom to quickly wash the smell out of his nose while focusing on other sounds, all in an attempt to burn that image from his mind.  He felt sick.   
  
How dare he?!   
  
Make Derek top?  What the fuck?!  Liam sat down and was starting to wonder if he’d throw up at how sick he felt when he heard a noise.   
  
♪♫♪♫♪♫   
  
“What the fuck…” Liam followed the sound to the bathroom wall of the ancient apartment he was in.  He put his ear to it and could hear the tone again.  He popped his claws and dug into the crumbling wall before he pulled out a hard wood box that had been in that wall since the building was built decades, if not nearly a century ago.  He frowned as he looked at how the box had been nailed and then sealed with some sort of lacquer and then wax.  Digging his claws into the seal on the box he tore it open and dropped the wrenched lid down on the dusty floor, only to frown at the package.   
  
Inside, sitting in shredded news print from a hundred years ago, sat a tablet.  It looked brand new, but it was pulsing a blue icon on a black background.  The image was that of a circle with an outline of an avatar inside it.  Liam sat down on the claw footed tub and frowned, this was relatively new, even now, how the hell did anyone have this in the past.  It didn’t make any sense.  He thought about showing it to Derek and asking the pack what he’d found but the thought of Derek, balls deep in Stiles made him sick enough that he put his hand down on the tablet to try to keep from dropping it while he doubled over.   
  
“User identified.” A voice came out of the box on Liam’s lap.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“User: Liam Eugene Dunbar”   
  
“How do you know my middle name?” He watched a recent photo of himself appeared on the tablet’s avatar circle before it went to the side, a screen came to life a power icon showing up right above his avatar before other icons appeared and then a very naked front and back view of his body came on screen.   
  
“Welcome Liam.” The voice said again.   
  
“Uh… thanks?” Liam frowned, before he frowned at the thing, as he tapped on each icon it seemed to take him to various information he’d never told anyone.  The tablet seemed to have access to all his social media accounts, it also had a complete record of all the porns he’d watched.  There was even a hidden setting that listed, in detail, all his sexual fantasies.  It even had video of his masturbatory fantasies.  He scrolled through to the time stamp of a day or two back and clicked the file only to be presented of an image of Derek’s ass and Liam’s cock going in and out of it as his clawed hands pulled Derek to him.   
  
“How the fuck…”   
  
“Is that a query?” The voice asked.   
  
“How do you have video of things that only happened in my head?”   
  
“Trans temporal tachyon relays that transmit subject’s stored photon perceptions from hyper stimulated brain tissue from the temporal lobe allow capture of stored data.”   
  
“I don’t understand…”   
  
“Simplification.  This unit is capable of intercepting, recording, and storing all visual or virtual information from a subject’s mind.”   
  
“So you can see my thoughts.  Can you see other people’s thoughts?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“H… how would I see Derek’s thoughts?” The screen backed out to the main screen and high lighted a circle with a magnifying glass in it.  He tapped it and a search bar appeared.   
  
“Please specify which ‘Derek’ you wish to search for?” The word Derek was already in the search bar.   
  
“Hale…” Liam watched it type out and start searching.   
  
“Subject located: Derek Hale, approximately 121 feet from current location.”   
  
“That’s him.” The screen seemed to click on Derek’s face and suddenly the profile page popped up and instead of Liam’s nude body there was a perfect replica of a nude Derek Hale on the screen.  “holy fuck….”   
  
“Do you wish to save profile for easy access?”   
  
“Yes please.” An icon on the side of a folder with a diskette flashed and Liam tapped it.  “Show me Derek’s fantasies?” A long list of files came up and he started to scroll through them pausing to look at how often fantasies were logged from Derek.  “I supposed I should…”   
  
“Hey Liam, you in here?” Scott called and Liam quickly put the tablet into sleep mode and slipped it into his jacket pocket before walking out of the bathroom.   
  
“In here.”   
  
“Sorry you had to see them… like that.  But thanks.”   
  
“Thanks…?”   
  
“Stiles opened the windows, put the fans blowing out, and sprayed the place with air freshener.”   
  
“Oh.” Liam nodded.   
  
“So thanks.  You okay?”   
  
“Just… a lot to unsee.”   
  
“Oh I understand that.” Scott nodded before patted Liam’s back.  “Sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay.” Liam gave his best smile before going with Scott.  He sat down on the sofa, noting a heavy spraying of the air freshener on the sofa and he glowered before his hand landed on the tablet.  He felt along the thing and turned it back on, turning the sound down he began scrolling through Derek’s sex dreams.  Scowling as he saw loads of images of Stiles.  Often of Derek sucking him off, or fucking him.  Sometimes a few of Stiles fucking Derek, but those seemed to be purely fantasy.  A quick search on Stiles’ profile and seeing him fully nude, a sight Liam was vaguely turned on by, but it listed Stiles was a complete bottom.   
  
‘the fuck?’ Liam sighed mentally as he went back to Derek’s profile.  He tuned out of the pack meeting and he was starting to wonder what use this tablet could be when he went back to the main page of Derek’s profile and started looking at his naked body.   
  
‘shame he isn’t hard.’ He toggled the view to aroused and looked a Derek’s big cock, not that bad, but he liked ass too much to really want to focus on Derek’s cock.  He started to navigate away when a pop up came up.   
  
_Mute is enabled, do you wish to apply changes to subject?_   
  
Apply changes?  Liam shrugged and clicked yes.  A small hour glass appeared on screen and rotated a few times before a new pop up appeared.   
  
_Changes applied._   
  
Okay…. Liam shrugged but suddenly he smelled something.  He looked up and everyone was starting to wrinkle their nose.   
  
“Dude?!” Scott sighed.   
  
“What?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“I thought you took care of that?!” Theo lamented.   
  
“What is that smell?” Liam frowned.   
  
“I’m horny.  I don’t know why.  We just had a lot of sex, deal with it.” Derek growled.   
  
Holy shit.  Liam gaped.  He’d set it up on the tablet… and then it happened.  A world of possibilities began to spread out in Liam’s brain as he kept glancing from Derek to the tablet.  He went into the settings, playing with the arousal levels and hit apply.  As soon as it ran, the air was flooded with the smell of Derek’s heated scent.  He wasn’t just horny, he was desperate to get off.   
  
“Derek!?” Scott covered his nose, as did most of the wolves.   
  
“I don’ t know what’s going on.” Derek frowned, trying to will himself to go soft.  But nothing was working.  Liam of course was eating this up.  With a little work on the tablet he accessed the data on Derek’s balls and reset his sperm production to forty times as high as it normally was.  That would result in him feeling like he’d not cum in a month.  Hitting apply he waited, within minutes Derek’s pants were strained, and the smell of precum hit everyone’s noses.   
  
“That’s it, pack meeting over!” Scott stood up.   
  
“I’ll stay and…” Liam couldn’t allow that, playing with the settings he quickly set something up to call Stiles away right now.  Before Stiles could finish speaking his phone went off, his father calling him to come home to deal with a tree limb that had fallen into Stiles’ bedroom.  Leaving Stiles’ dildos and sex toys on plane view and they needed to have a talk.  Liam then took the distraction to make himself less noticeable, so as everyone left, they simply forgot Liam wasn’t with them and they left.   
  
Derek was standing there, shoulders slumped as he watched everyone leave.  He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with his body.  Liam, from his effective hiding spot on the sofa, the tablet simply removing him from Derek’s senses, began to adjust things.  Ramping up Derek’s arousal, making him leak precum heavily, but also adding an _itch_ in his ass, a need for something to be in him.  An application of that program and Derek groaned, his pants looking as if he’d pissed himself he was leaking precum so thickly but his hands were messaging his ass.  He hadn’t felt this needy in months.  Stiles usually took care of his needs, but he had been thinking about needing to try to ride Stiles at least once… surely his boyfriend could top at least once, right?   
  
Liam pushed a program that lowered Derek’s inhibitions.  Increasing his need for something in his ass.  He’d find himself focusing on thick dicks entering his ass before too long.  Applying the program he watched as Derek’s fingers teased his ass through his jeans before he swore.   
  
“fuck it.” He undid his jeans and smearing his fingers with his own thick precum in the front of his jeans, he used it as lube to work his own fingers into his ass.  “Yes… oh fuck…” He moaned, two fingers in his ass as he stood there, utterly shocked that he had wanted something like this so much.   
  
Good. Liam smirked, doing a search of Derek’s belongings and discovering a dildo.  It listed it as a gag gift from Stiles, because why would a top ever need a dildo.  But with a few clever phrases typed in, Derek was remembering he owned a dildo, a big one… and actual lube.  He undid his jeans fully, unzipping and letting them slip down his hips before he went to retrieve the dildo and his lube.  Liam having programmed him to get off in the living room instead of in his bedroom, to Derek all he knew was that he was feeling randy as fuck and wanted to get off in an unusual place.  He came back and sat the dildo suction cup down on the coffee table.   
  
He poured lube onto the dildo and lubed it up before stepping out of his jeans and now bottomless he finger fucked himself.  Faster and faster he went till he had three thick fingers in his ass and deemed it good enough.  He faced Liam; of course he didn’t know that.  Even his werewolf senses were being edited by the tablet; he could have sat on Liam and not known it just now.  Liam thought about that with a smirk.  Maybe in a bit… for now he wanted to see the show.   
  
Derek sat on the dildo and let his weight and gravity pull him flat till he was resting on the table and panting, his face strained.  He was trying to catch his breath, it was clear that he hadn’t bottomed in a long time.  But now he was, not only bottoming, but fully seated on the thick silicone that was stretching him wide.   
  
“Fuck…” Derek panted.  He looked right at Liam, unsure why he was effectively putting a show on for his sofa.  He frowned at it, he could almost… it was like an outline… a familiar outline... he could almost… his eyes went unfocused as he raised up far too fast and slammed back down, fucking the toy right against his prostate, making him howl.  He wasn’t sure why he’d ever taken this long to give in and use the toy.  Derek’s mind blanking out as he rode the long thick dildo.  It needed to be that thick just to pass the swell of his ass.  Derek’s glorious ass enveloping the toy as he bore down on it with his hole, why did he not do this more often?   
  
Liam was there watching Derek and started tweaking things, making Derek’s prostate so much more sensitive so that every stroke into his ass not only was met with more feeling but even more pleasure.  He smirked as he ran each change little by little changing Derek to where his bottom nature was starting to take over.   With very little coding he was able to take Derek from a contented top to a needy bottom who couldn’t stuff enough of that dildo in his ass, taking him one step closer to what Liam had always thought he should be.   
  
“Derek?” Liam spoke and Derek couldn’t hear him.  He looked vaguely in the direction of the sofa but didn’t seem to know why.  “Good.  Fuck yourself like the fucking slut you are.” Liam undid his jeans and pulled his cock out.  Slowly stroking himself as he sat there looking at Derek fuck himself.  “Oh the things I have planned for you…” Liam smirked as he played with himself.  A few quick taps on the tablet had Derek glancing at the large loft windows.  He’d had them closed since before he and Stiles had sex, god he ached to have his dick in Stiles again, but… his mind went hazy as he looked at the window.  Getting up leaving the slick dildo behind he got up and opened the curtains standing there with the window low enough that all of his lower body was put on display.   
  
He pulled his shirt up over his head standing there naked, and feeling so much more free, somehow, than he had in ages.  He stood there and stroked his cock before opening the windows.  The warm afternoon air on his body felt wonderful.  His hand drifting back to touch his stretched hole, his werewolf healing already trying to heal the damage to his hole and make him tighten up.  He’d need to get back on the dildo.  He looked back and felt the world sort of go hazy for a bit.  His mind slipping into a strange state as he walked back to the sofa and sat down on the dildo.   
  
“FUCK….” Derek moaned, it felt so much better after he’d tightened up part of the way again.  He started fucking himself on the toy.  As he bounced, his eyes happened on the coffee table, noticing the dildo still glistening with lube on the table.  If the toy was on the table… what’s in my ass?  Derek frowned, his world going hazy again so that he didn’t seem to care.  Mean while Liam who was fucking Derek was moaning as he fucked hard into Derek’s ass.   
  
“You fucking slut… I love your fucking fat ass.” Liam smacked Derek’s ass and Derek moaned, he wasn’t sure why or what was even in him.  All Derek knew was that there was a thick dick like piece of meat in his ass.  The heat, the curve of it.  He panted and moaned as he fucked himself on it, jerking off his big cock as he worked himself over.   
“fuck… I… fuck.. I’m.. I’m almost…. I…” Liam grinned as he pulled Derek back flush, fully seating himself in Derek’s ass before Derek started cumming, long and hard, spraying over his own body as he lay back, his hands strangely at his side now as he came hands free.  His unguided cock spraying cum with every bob of his body for a long orgasm that left Derek lazily lying on Liam without knowing it, some part of him might have known, but Derek didn’t care as he lay there.  He was too happy and sated to care about anything.  But within minutes, as his cum began to cool, he hopped up and headed for the shower.  Liam smirked at this and stripped off his clothes, he could use a shower too.   
  
Derek stood there naked bent over the tub fixing the drain when Liam walked in, his breath catching in his took in the sight.  Fuck.  He put the tablet down and pulled Derek’s cheeks apart and began to eat him out.  Derek’s eyes went wide.  He wasn’t sure what was going on.  It was like someone was eating him out but he was completely alone.  For a brief moment he felt panic about there being a ghost or some other sort of supernatural being but he soon gave up as a finger entered him alongside the tongue.  Fingers spread him wide and Derek stopped caring about any sort of supernatural intrusion, all he cared about was the exploration of his ass.  He jumped as the water started splashing his back.   
  
Liam stepped back and toyed with turning up Derek’s libido.  He wanted Derek craving dick so bad that he’d do almost anything for it.  Once he set that into motion he followed Derek into the shower.  Derek stood there letting the water wash him off when he felt hands move around him.  He could almost see them in the water but then he’d lose the pattern as if something was purposely keeping him from seeing it.  He stretched back and felt someone lean in against him, their body heat strong against his back.  But what he really felt was the hard cock in his ass cleavage.   
  
“You want to fuck me again… don’t you?” Derek asked the thin air, Liam stilled.  “I can’t see you, I can’t hear you, if I didn’t have some sensory input and know that you’re touching me I might not have known you were there… but you fucked me in the front room, on my sofa… you fucked me with your big cock and I don’t even know who you are.” Derek breathed out a shaky breath.  “and I want you to fuck me again.” He ground his ass back against the hard cock.  Liam was stunned.   
  
“fuck me…” Derek begged, his as surrounding Liam’s cock.   
  
“please…” He was desperate.  If whoever this was didn’t enter him soon he’d have to go back for the very wet toy he left in the other room.  His mind drifting to the toy and how it’d feel in him now, he was almost ready to leave the shower when he felt the push of a flared cock head enter his ass.  “yes…” He hissed.  This was what he wanted, what he needed.  He slid back along the stills lick cock and took it to the hilt.  The hands came around and a word flashed in Derek’s mind.  Tits.  You have nice tits.  He wasn’t sure where he got that impression from.   
  
“they’re pecks…” Derek blushed, feeling them being messaged and his nipples toyed with.   
  
No.  Tits.  That was the impression he got suddenly.  Derek blushed.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about his pecks being called tits, but as the hands fondled him and worked him up, he suddenly realized he liked it.  He liked this person… this… _thing_ … he couldn’t define calling them tits.  Such great tits…  He blushed.   
  
“Thank you.” Derek felt his face heat.  He was being fucked by someone man handling him, he went to touch his cock only to have his hand swatted away.   
  
You cum from my dick whore.  The thought came through his mind as if he’d heard someone say it.  His cock flexing as he started fucking himself hard back against the person inside him.  Fuck… he needed to get off.  Derek didn’t care if it made him a whore, he didn’t care if it was likely cheating on Stiles.  All he cared about was the large cock in his ass taking him to places he couldn’t reach himself.  Fucking back he rode his pleasure out till he was almost there.   
  
“I’m going to cum.” Derek announced to the room feeling a little bit like a fool for saying this to an empty room.   
  
Good. Was the only reaction he got as the cock in his ass began to piston in and out of him faster and harder.  Hands tightened on his hips as the cock he could only imagine being there swelled and released inside him.  The scalding heat of it raking across his prostate before he unleashed himself, barely being held by this unseen partner, Derek simply let himself cum, hard and long and eventually collapsing back before he was laid down.  He woke up hours later, naked, still hard, in freezing cold water.  Had it all been a dream?  He wasn’t sure.   
  
He slowly reached over, turning the knobs to shut off the water and open the drain before curiosity got the better of him.  Reaching back he touched his open hole and felt the cum still leaking out.  Blushing he realized it was real.  An unseen creature or being, most likely male, had come into his apartment and fucked him at least twice.  His fingers trailing around the rim of his hole he couldn’t make himself hate this.  He frowned.  Why did he like this so much?  He was a top… wasn’t he?  He tried to puzzle it all out but nothing seemed to want to go back to where he thought it belonged in his head.  Derek sighed and gingerly stood up, his legs only just holding him.   
  
“What the fuck was that?!?” He sighed as he looked around the apartment noticing the dildo still on the table, still slick with lube and blushed.  But next to it was a box.  A simple wooden box with a latch.  Derek padded over to it, his head cocked to the side as he tried to think if that had been there before or not.  Sniffing the air he couldn’t catch a scent, but as he hesitantly opened the box he was in for a new surprise.   
  
Inside was a large vibrating butt plug and a note.  He quickly snatched it up.   
  
_Your sex toy collection could use some work.  You need some variety to keep that tight hole in your fat ass open for me.  So I decided to confiscate all your underwear.  You wear this for underwear from now on.  Enjoy._   
  
“fuck….” Derek sighed, sitting down and letting his fingers glide down the black silicon.  He couldn’t… could he?  He glanced at his jeans and picked them up, noticing his boxers were gone.  He quietly went to his bedroom, his underwear drawer open and completely empty, only a note inside.   
  
_Your ass is too good to be contained in those underwear.  You’ll wear your toy and nothing else under your pants, and if you’re lucky, I won’t take those the next time I’m here.  You stay fucking naked today and you put your toy in that tight ass of yours and think about me fucking you in the shower while you jerk off.  And make sure you do it all over the house.  I want this place to smell like you’ve bathed the whole place in your cum.  And Derek, next time, I’ll actually go harder on you._   
  
Fuck.  Derek broke out in a sweat as he stood there but went back and applied the lube in almost a mechanical need.  Once done, he stood up and slipped the toy in, hissing at the thick material spread him open.  He panted hard, breathing through his nose as he sat down and took it to the full hilt.  Derek shivered, and the toy came to life in his ass, bringing him to the edge of release again.   
  
How would the mysterious man know if he put clothes on…? He thought to himself before he frowned.  His unseen semi welcomed guest had been invisible, utterly invisible to even his werewolf senses.  He hadn’t been able to detect him till he’d wanted to be detected.  And even then he’d only detected his guest by physical contact and thoughts or phrases sent to his mind.  He should be worried about that.  But he couldn’t be.   
  
Why?  His mind went hazy as the room seemed to go out of focus.   
  
“That’s it, Derek.  Just go to sleep with the lovely toy in your ass.  We have some work to do.” Liam said quietly as he stood there naked and stroking Derek’s cheek before he lay down face down and his glorious ass on full display.  Derek felt warm and happy as he lay there, he was so deeply under the control of the tablet that he didn’t wake up when Stiles called and texted.  Liam glared at the phone before he smacked Derek’s ass setting it to jiggle from the motion.   
  
“We have a lot of work Derek.  I think we’ll start by setting up a dual personality.  You’ll be my submissive bottom bitch when I flick the mental switch, but you’ll be Stiles’ top boyfriend till I know how to undo that mistake.  Maybe I’ll make Stiles a top after I’m done training you as a bottom, make him fuck this tight hole with that big dick of his.” Liam chuckled.  “No mater… ultimately I’m the one who decides who or what goes up your ass.” Liam smacked him again for good measure.   
  
“Now… what shall I change about you first?” But Derek didn’t answer; he simply snored lightly as he slept through the major decisions that would change his life forever.


	2. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam decides to move things a little faster.

_Knock Knock Knock_   
  
“Be there in a sec!” Derek stopped by the mirror to check himself in the mirror, he shouldn’t be nervous.  Should he?  He bit his lip.  He was ready for this.  It’d been weeks of flirting and checking one another out, and just yesterday he’d finally kissed him.  He’d kissed him and he’d kissed Derek back.  Derek tasseled his hair again before opening the door in nothing but a towel with a smirk on his face.  “Liam.” He smiled leaning in for a kiss, his cock thickening in the towel.   
  
“Hey big guy.” Liam reached out and tugged the towel off, throwing it out into the hall behind him leaving Derek naked in front of him and hanging long and hard.  “You know the rules, no clothes while I’m here.”   
  
“Sorry sir.” Derek ducked his head, his cock throbbing in time with his heart.  He was blushing, Stiles always made him top, always be the one in charge, but he never realized Derek was a submissive bottom.  He didn’t understand, but then if Stiles got it, Derek wouldn’t be here, begging Liam to fuck him in their bed.  Fuck, his cock throbbed hard at the idea of riding Liam.   
  
“Someone’s getting happy.” Liam held Derek by the balls, and squeezed slightly.   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek panted, nodding as he tried to hold still, his body wanting to move with his balls so that he could ease the pressure on the sensitive flesh.   
  
“You’ve not been a naughty boy and touching this have you?”   
  
“no sir.” Derek blushed.   
  
“I think I heard your heart skip.” Liam squeezed harder making Derek’s knees weak before he let go.  “Maybe you’re not serious about this…” Liam turned.   
  
“NO! W AIT!” Derek dropped to his knees.  “Please… I need this… I need you…”   
  
“You mean you need my dick.”   
  
“yes.” Derek looked down, blushing and ashamed of how hard he still was.   
  
“Say it.” Liam’s back still to him.   
  
“I need your dick Liam.” Derek flushed harder.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I like cheating on Stiles.”   
  
“You like it?” Liam turned to look at him with an eyebrow cocked.  “What do you like about it bitch?”   
  
“I like that Stiles doesn’t know.  That he can’t smell you on me… or me on you….. the knowledge that I’ve blown you in his favorite chair… and that I’ve kissed him with your load still on my breath.” Derek flushed.  “Knowing that he’ll never know that I’m your whore…” Derek looked down, swallowing before looking up.  “I want to be your whore.”   
  
“Prove it.” Liam challenged.   
  
“How do you want me to prove it?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“How do you think?” Liam leaned down and took Derek by the chin, raising his face to look him in the eyes.   
  
“I’ll do anything…”   
  
“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it.”   
  
“I mean it….” Derek swallowed hard.   
  
“You have two minutes, if you want me to fuck you, you get yourself to shoot a load and spray it all over this fucking hallway, and then I might believe you.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek blushed taking himself in hand.  He knew he’d never be able to bring himself off that fast with just his hand.  Blushing furiously he jerked off hot and heavy with one hand while looking right at Liam and sucking several of his own fingers before slamming them into his ass.  Opening himself up for what he hoped he’d get in a bit.  Fuck, he didn’t know if it was the degradation or just the submission that did it for him in these situations, but far and away was the fact that he was doing this with out Stiles knowing.  He thought about how Stiles would break if he knew what Derek was doing right now, fucking himself on his own hands as hard as he could trying to earn the privilege of cheating on Stiles.  Derek’s heart sped up and he shot his load, bent almost double so that his first blast graced his own face as he shot.   
  
Liam clapped.  “Maybe you are ready to be fucked like the whore you are.” Derek looked up and blushed, realizing that Liam had taken his dick out of his jeans and was slowly jerking off sitting on the bench Derek had put there for when he had groceries and needed the free hand to open the door.   
  
“Yes sir.” Derek panted.  On some level he knew he’d not always been like this, but that was just another layer that got him off.  The knowledge that something changed him, perverted his own will and ensnaring his senses.  After all, wasn’t that what love was?   
  
“Get over here and get me wet.” Liam shook his cock at Derek who crawled over to him and took him in his mouth.  Just the head at first because Derek had spent days learning the exact way Liam liked to get head from him.  He flicked his tongue along the swollen tip in his mouth and savored the seeping fluid that leaked out as he tried to work up more spit in his mouth.  He needed to give a sloppy blow job because this first time wasn’t going to see a lot of lube.  He knew that but it was what he wanted, swallowing around Liam he took him to the hilt and worked as much saliva out as he could.  Several minutes later Liam pulled him off with a satisfying pop and held Derek’s jaw.   
  
“Get on my dick bitch.”   
  
‘Yes sir.” Derek panted, turning around and presenting his fat juicy ass to his master as he spread himself and sank down on that thick dick that owned him body and soul now.  “fuck…” He whimpered.  His fingers had been an imperfect solution to opening him up for Liam to fuck, but two or three of these tight sessions and Derek would be open enough to take anything Liam wanted to do to him.   
  
“Eyes forward.” Derek looked right at the window at the end of the hall, the elevator at their side so if anyone came up they’d find Derek balls deep on Liam’s cock but he’d hear them long before they got that far.  It was looking into the office building and knowing that with the lights on in the hall they only had to look to see him completely naked.  He felt his face grow hot with the shame.  The idea of anyone seeing him like this, spread and wanton like this made him feel like a whore but it made him feel alive as he started fucking himself harder.  This wasn’t about him getting off, despite how much he was enjoying himself thinking about the scandal of it all.   
  
“Fuck…” Derek panted, he was close, his body was almost there as Liam pulled him tight against him, and the heat of him radiated against Derek’s back as he felt Liam finished in him.   
  
“Always a good fuck.” Liam pulled out and Derek dropped down to lick him clean before he tucked Liam back in his pants.  “You’re learning boy.” Liam cupped his chin and walked into the loft looking at the closed curtains.  “Derek.”   
  
“Yes…?”   
  
“What’s the rules about the windows.” Derek blushed but got off of his knees and headed over to the window and opened the curtains, the ledge of the windows all reaching just barely to Derek’s knees so that nearly every inch of him was now on display.  He flushed looking at the construction going on across the street and feeling his face heat at the realization that some of them stopped to look his way.  He walked along and opened the other curtains showing the whole of the loft.  Liam for his part had turned the lights on so that Derek was completely visible to everyone who was across the way.   
  
“Do the lights really need to be on? “Derek flushed.   
  
“Yes.  They are.  I want them to know what a fucking slut you are.” Liam smirked as he touched Derek and pulled him into a kiss, backing him against the glass to show off his ass against the glass.  His hand parting Derek’s ass and fingering him till some of his load dripped out.  Let them eat up the fact that Derek was the bottom slut here.  Liam reached behind Derek and opened the glass of the window.  Instantly they were greeted with the cat calls from across the way of several construction workers were paused to watch the show.   
  
“god….” Derek felt a moment of panic that Stiles would find out but then felt himself get hot from the thought of any of these guys telling anyone.  Derek moaned into the kiss, becoming more and more turned on by the display of power that Liam was doing.  He was turned around and the window opened so that his cock was now sticking out of the window.  Derek blushed hard as Liam told him to stay like that.  He walked to the coffee table and got the lube that he’d made Derek start to leave everywhere.  He’d had to take time to explain that he’d been jerking off a lot more to Stiles, who stupidly bought it.  Not that Derek knew that Stiles had no choice in believing all the bullshit lies he came up with.  Liam hadn’t wanted a lot of questions while he played.  And he’d enjoyed turning Derek into a pathological liar when it came to covering up the things.   
  
Where’d all the new sex toys come from?  He’d always had them.  Why was there lube everywhere?  He was super horny since they hadn’t been able to get together to fuck like they used to.  Why was there cum stains on Derek’s clothes?  He’d gotten too excited before he could strip off.  Why was there cum in his hair?  He’d missed a spot cleaning up after his shower.  Liam had enjoyed that because it’d taken an hour into a pack meeting before anyone noticed his cum in Derek’s hair.  He’d played it off and Stiles had believed it but some of the pack had glanced his way, and with a word he’d shifted them into the debug mode he’d setup so that he could get away with shit.   
  
If you’re going to be changing people’s lives on the fly, sometimes it’s good to have a cheat code that just has them accept everything you’re saying or doing.  He’d lost track of the times that people had walked in to talk to Derek and found them naked and he’d have to over write their memories.  But it was worth it.  Now everyone in the pack had his or her own debug mode that let Liam play around on the fly.  It came in handy.  He smirked as he lubed up his hand and took Derek in hand and began to jerk him off in front of the construction workers who were still cat calling.  He slowed his strokes, almost bringing Derek off before stopping and walking away.   
  
He returned a moment later with a collar that he had Derek hide in what had been his underwear drawer.  Though now that drawer was mostly sex toys.  Why let someone with an ass like Derek’s wear anything that didn’t show off the best of his assets.  He’d even been making Derek go shirtless and in lower and lower cut clothing.  Yesterday’s pack meeting he’d basically be sitting in a pair of shorts that clung to his package but showed off the upper third of his glorious ass and Derek had been hardly able to control himself as he looked at Liam and all he could think about was how he’d had his lips on Liam just a half hour before the pack showed up for the meeting.  Liam smirked, he liked having this effect on Derek.   
  
“Here.” He put the collar around Derek’s neck and lowered Derek till he was half way out the window and clipped the end of the leash on the collar to the fire escape.  Derek’s eyes went wide as he was now very much exposed before Liam returned to the lube he’d brought over with him and began to finger his lubed digits into Derek who could do little but beg and moan; his voice carrying as he grunted.  Liam knew his body so well by now that he was able to keep Derek right on the edge of release for ages before he finally pulled his own cock out and lubed up and fucked Derek to where there was no doubt in the minds of those across the street as to what was happening to Derek.   
  
Pounding till he had a good rhythm he grinned to himself, enjoying just how much he was taking Derek’s free will.  Derek didn’t know that the construction guys were recording his humiliation, but Liam did.  He might have used the tablet to push his senses beyond what even an alpha had, while still remaining a beta.  He had had to teach himself how to control it, but it’d been worth it.  He could hear them chattering about the spectacle they were making.   
  
“They think you’re a whore.” Liam chimed in and pulled on Derek’s neck till he was looking straight at them, the glare of the morning sun off their phones telling Derek he was on camera.  He flushed.  “Fuck it turns me on hearing how much of a slut they think you are.  Fuck….” Liam switched his strokes and Derek couldn’t control himself, arching his back, pulling taunt on the leash he came, his cock wedged up between his abs and the window sill that he was bent over, he sprayed his chin with cum and sprayed it out on the fire escape.   
  
“Smile for your public Derek.” Liam reached out and raised Derek’s face so that he could look at his guys on the other side of the street.   
  
“fuck…” Derek throbbed with need.   
  
“Oh don’t worry sweet fuck toy.  I’m going to make sure lots of people get to see you.” Liam grinned.   
  
“What do you have in mind?”   
  
“I’m going to make you a legend.” Liam whispered in his ear, opening the windows enough to guide Derek out on the fire escape, still bound by the leash, and Liam sat down on the ledge bringing Derek’s naked body down on him fully.   
  
_Smack_   
  
He smacked Derek’s ass and he began to fuck himself on Liam’s cock as Liam finished undressing, tossing his clothes into the apartment and reaching around Derek he began to tug on his nipples.  They were hearing the hoots and hollers of the men watching them now.   
  
“You like them seeing you?  Seeing you ride the dick of the guy you’re cheating on your boyfriend with?”   
  
“Yes….” Derek panted, moaning as he bounced on Liam’s cock.   
  
“You want them to know you’re cheating don’t you?”   
  
“I…” Derek wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone to know.  What was the point of a secret if it got out?  He liked the sneaking around.   
  
“Oh they’ll never tell Stiles.  He’ll never know….”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Say it.”   
  
“I like cheating on Stiles.”   
  
“Closer.” Liam huffed fucking hard into Derek making him groan.   
  
“I’m a cheater.” Derek groaned out.   
  
“A cheating what?” Growled.   
  
“I’m a cheating whore.” Derek panted, fucking himself back on Liam with a needy moan.   
  
“Yes you are.” Liam smirked.  “Who’s cheating whore are you?”   
  
“Yours…”   
  
“That’s right bitch.” Liam picked Derek up and dropped him on his cock hard making him take the full length in one smooth glide.  Again and again using the move to pile drive him on his dick.   
  
“fuck….” Derek’s voice was broken with need, his hand drifting to his cock only to be denied.   
  
_SMACK_   
  
“Who’s fucking cock is that?” Liam growled.   
  
“Yours?”   
  
“What was that boy?”   
  
“It’s your cock sir.” Derek sobbed with need.   
  
“Damn straight it’s my cock.” Liam fucked harder, his balls a blur as he pounded up into Derek.   
  
“M-may I…?” Derek panted his hand reaching for his, no for Liam’s dick, that just happened to be connected to Derek’s groin.   
  
_SMACK_   
  
“Learn your lesson bitch.  You don’t fucking touch my dick unless I tell you to.” He flipped Derek on his side so that he was crouched naked on the fire escape and began to brutally fucking him, his knees giving and his hard cock hanging between the bars of the fire escape, shaking in the open air as he was brutally fucked.   
  
“close….” Derek sobbed.   
  
“Good.” Liam growled, his claws digging into Derek’s shoulders, obscured by the fire escape so that it wasn’t recorded.  Liam’s ears perked up because of the augments he’d made, he heard someone coming towards the building.  His eyes glanced at the tablet over on the sofa with his clothes.  “Debug beta.” He muttered under his breath and the tablet shimmered.  He smirked as he changed his angle, this wasn’t just about his finding his own nut now.  He smirked wickedly as he pounded Derek’s prostate and reached around him, a single claw digging into his pointed nipples as he twisted them.  Derek gave a feral groan.   
  
“so close…”   
  
“Then cum bitch.” Derek whined high in his throat.   
  
“Cum.” Liam pulled Derek’s head back and pulled him into a kiss.  “Think about who’s dick you’re riding and how you’ll never get this from that fucking bottom who’s wasting your time riding your precious dick.” Derek groaned into Liam’s mouth an came.   
  
Long and hard, Liam reaching under him to adjust Derek’s balls and cock down through the grate as he came, smirking as Derek’s knot inflated, locking him in place as he came, the grate tight on his knot so that he was stuck and he’d have a near ending orgasm.  It’d be unusual but the guys at the construction site were already being ordered back to work.  But as the cum gushed out of Derek’s dick Liam smirked, because he heard what Derek couldn’t.   
  
“What the fuck?” Stiles looked up to see a thick cock stuck through the railing raining cum down on him as he stood just outside the door to Derek’s building.  He frowned, because that was Derek’s floor… Derek was the only one in the whole building, he owned the building.  But why was his cock sticking through the grating.  And why was he cumming like that?  Stiles was torn between standing there and getting a cum shower and going up to see just what the fuck his boyfriend was up to.  He opened his mouth to holler up at Derek only to get a thick jet of cum right in his face, blushing he rushed in to go wash up and find out just what the fuck was going on here.  He took his time, the shame and humiliation of being coated in Derek’s sperm turned him on.  He was rubbing himself in the elevator against his jeans.  Fuck, if Derek was this horny… maybe he could talk him into finally finding time to fuck him.  It’d been too long.  Sure the werewolf had just came…   
  
The proof of that was all over Stiles’ head and shoulders.  But maybe he could get it up again to ride Stiles’ ass?  Fuck he needed dick in the worst way.  He rubbed his ass, he needed this.  He rode the elevator up and got off on Derek’s floor, noticing a towel in the hallway.   
  
“What the hell?” He frowned, walking to where the door was still open and he saw all the windows opened to the fire escape.  Stiles frowned.   
  
“Derek?” He yelled.   
  
“shit.” Derek groaned and Stiles followed the sound to the fire escape where he was completely naked, a large vibrator in his ass, and the leash still tied to the fire escapes, but then so was Derek but his inflated knot.   
  
“You know… if you were that horny you could have called me.” Stiles chuckled, and Derek gave him a panicked look, glancing at the fire escape.   
  
“What?” Stiles frowned as he looked at the same spot.   
  
“Uh…. I can explain….” Derek started stammering.   
  
“That you enjoyed my vibrator?” Stiles chuckled.  “I mean, I might have to take that with me if you can’t get it up to fuck me next.”   
  
“Fuck.. . you…”   
  
“Yeah, your boyfriendly duties have been lacking attention.”   
  
“And you’re not mad…..?” Again he looked in that direction and Stiles stuck his head out.   
  
“What’s got your attention?”   
  
“what?” Derek frowned.   
  
“He can’t see or hear me.” Liam smirked, waving his dick in Derek’s face.  He’d had the time to get his clothes on but hadn’t pulled his jeans up yet, he’d also shoved the vibrator into Derek’s ass to hide some of the cum that was now leaking down his balls.   
  
“how?” Derek frowned.   
  
“How what?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Sorry… I… thought I saw someone watching me over there.” He tried to cover.   
  
“Oh?  Sort of like the people over at the construction work over there?” Derek turned his head and blushed, they were back taking photos.  “I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist.”   
  
“I’m experimenting…” Derek blushed.   
  
“Is the leash new?”   
  
“yes….”   
  
“Are you wanting to play kinky dog walker?” Stiles smiled and Liam laughed.   
  
“Oh you’d love if I took you for walkies in the park like this wouldn’t you big boy.” Liam smirked wickedly.   
  
“I… yes.” Derek blushed.   
  
“Well it’s a little big for my neck…” Stiles frowned.  “But I’m sure we can make it work.  Maybe the naughty puppy likes to fuck the dog walker?” He perked up.   
  
“I… I can do that.” Derek blushed.   
  
“You just have to come inside.” Liam snorted at that.   
  
“I… don’t think I can.” Derek blushed.   
  
“You said it.” Liam crossed his arms, stroking his cock again.   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“my knot formed between the bars when I slipped.” Derek lied.   
  
“Oh, poor baby.” Stiles came out on the fire escape and inspected Derek’s ass.  “You left the vibrator in, you’ll never go soft that way.” Stiles chided him as he pulled it out looking at the cum that was leaking out of his ass.  “Derek…?”   
  
“yeah?”   
  
“Why is there cum leaking out of your ass?”   
  
“It… it isn’t cum?”   
  
“It’s not?”   
  
“no?” Derek bit his lip.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Uh… bad dragon cum lube… I bought a sample to see what it’d feel like… and I used it all?” Derek blushed at the stupidity of the lie.   
  
“Oh.” Stiles shrugged, fingering Derek to play with it before licking the cum off his finger.  “Tastes so realistic.” Stiles smiled, leaning down to lick it off of the back of Derek’s balls.   
  
“S-stiles…” Derek throbbed through another bout of cumming.   
  
“This turns you on?”   
  
“Yes.” Derek bushed as Liam crouched down, rubbing his dick on Derek’s lips.   
  
“If he likes the taste I can always fill a jar up for you to use as lube on his ass.” Liam smirked wickedly as Derek gave a panicked look and shook his head.  “Oh… but you like the taste…” He put his dick in Derek’s mouth as Stiles licked his ass and gave him a hard spank.   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
“Well hurry up and go down so I can get some of that dick myself.” Stiles got up and walked back inside to a muffled.   
  
“okay…” Said around Liam’s cock before he pulled out.  “Shit that was close… why can’t he see you?” Derek whispered.   
  
“Because I don’t want him to.  But that can change….” Liam threatened.   
  
“What do you want?”   
  
“I’m thinking a date.”   
  
“A date…?!!?” Derek look panicked more.   
  
“Something public… with you in… maybe a little more than you are now…”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Or I can always go across the street and ask for a copy of the videos….” Liam smirked.   
  
“okay.”   
  
“Is that a yes or a no?” Liam smirked, smacking Derek in the face with his dick.   
  
“YES, GOD fuck yes!” He nearly shouted.   
  
“You say something Derek?” Stiles stuck his head out.   
  
“just tried to move and the bars rubbed on my knot again.” Derek flushed at the transparent lie.   
  
“Naughty boy, don’t make me spank you again.   
  
“Thanks hun.” Derek sighed.   
  
“Maybe I should stick around a little bit… this is fun…” He smiled.   
  
“please don’t…” Derek whined.   
  
“What’s it worth to you?” Liam smirked.   
  
“I’ll wear whatever you want me to to the date.”   
  
“Oh that was already happening.” Liam smirked.   
  
“Name it.”   
  
“Oh?” Liam cooed.   
  
“Yes, just name it.”   
  
“Okay Derek.  I’ll name it.” He leaned in and whispered in Derek’s ear as his eyes got wide with fear and Derek looked in at Stiles but nodded, he could do that.  Liam smiled and slipped back in, picking up his stuff and stroking his cock in front of Stiles who was busy watching tv.  “You’re in for it now.” Liam smirked, dressing and leaving them to their afternoon, the first one since he’d started fucking Derek regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to inquire about commissions please contact me @ Notsalony on tumblr, thank you.


End file.
